


Suspicions

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [43]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Jealousy, Leo The Investigator, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Seung Gil starts acting strangely.  For Seung Gil, anyway.    Leo investigates.





	Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Leo/Seung Gil
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) 10\. "I won't let you."

Leo was very confused. When Phichit told him he was moving up to seniors, Leo just assumed Seung Gil would move up as well. It made sense – they were eighteen, they were both old enough and good enough to compete in the senior division, Phichit was the only skater Seung Gil considered a friend and their rivalry was shaping up to be quite the story, and there wasn’t a dominant men’s skater from Korea in seniors for Seung Gil to avoid. Why would Seung Gil stay in juniors?

And yet, there was Seung Gil’s name right there on the list for both of Leo’s Junior Grand Prix competitions. First in Slovenia, then in Japan. He called Phichit. “Why am I competing against Seung Gil twice?”

“Because your federations didn’t talk to each other before assigning you?”

“Ha ha. Why didn’t he move up?”

“He said he wanted to give me a chance to win something in seniors before I had to deal with him. I think he wanted the chance to sweep Juniors without me. Bad call, with you and Otabek.”

“On the other hand, JJ moved up. Beks and I can’t keep him off the podium by ourselves, but in seniors, there’s Viktor and Yuuri. Still would’ve thought he’d move up. He’s not going to be on the podium at Worlds, but he’s always seemed like the kind of guy who enjoyed the challenge more than the medals.”

“Yeah, I was surprised as hell when he told me. I’m kind of wondering, he made the call right after his birthday. Soulmate in juniors that he wants to stay with?”

“He hasn’t told you who his soulmate is?”

“Nope. He’s said that at least he has one, and knowing that's enough that he doesn’t mind waiting for his soulmate’s birthday.”

“Huh. Weird. Not even a hint?”

“Other than younger than him? Nope. I’ve got a couple theories, though.”

“Like what?”

“Like Seung Gil’s never shown any interest in girls, so I think it’s a guy. If Seung Gil won’t tell me, it’s because he’s concerned about me spilling the beans, so it’s probably someone who’s either a skater themself or who follows skating.”

“Or is really into hamsters and follows your social media for that.”

“Ha! Maybe.” Phichit got serious. “If staying in Juniors was to stay with his soulmate, then I doubt it’s JJ, or someone too young to consider moving up with him next year. That still leaves quite a few candidates, especially when you consider pairs or ice dancers.”

“Maybe it’s Beks. Can you imagine? Home for the night, ten words are said. Six about Yuri Plisetsky, and then wishing each other a good night.”

 

In Slovenia, things seemed normal. Seung Gil hung out near Leo most of the time, but they didn’t talk. Leo figured that was because he’d gotten used to Leo being around, thanks to Phichit, and neither of them knew any of the others. They were on the podium together – Seung Gil gold, Leo silver.

Japan was a little weirder. This time, Seung Gil didn’t just hang out near him. He came to talk to him. “When are you moving up?”

“Next year, probably. I could stay another two, but if I do well this year, my coach thinks I should be ready. Why’d you stay in Juniors?”

“Soulmate.” So Phichit had been right. Seung Gil wandered off after that. Once again, they shared a podium, this time with Leo silver and Seung Gil bronze.

At Finals, Leo started to get a suspicion. He invited Seung Gil to come clubbing with him. Seung Gil turned him down – “You’re not eighteen yet, I don’t want to be involved in sneaking you in.” That was all right. Leo hadn’t really planned on going. He just wanted to know if Seung Gil knew how old he was.

Seung Gil hung out with him pretty much the whole time. They were on the podium together once again, this time with Otabek between them. Leo gave him a fist bump. “I’m taking that from you at Junior Worlds, Beks. Don’t get too attached to being on top.”

“I won’t let you,” Seung Gil said. “That one’s mine.”

“You can both try.” Otabek touched his medal. “Gold suits me.”

 

Seung Gil wasn’t much for social media, but when Leo sent him friend requests, Seung Gil answered. Even if he was wrong, now that he was actually getting to know Seung Gil, he wasn’t regretting it a bit. Seung Gil’s humor was a lot more restrained than Leo was used to, but when he did let loose, it was wicked and hilarious. At Junior Worlds, they hung out a lot. Seung Gil was right, he wasn’t letting Leo take the gold. Seung Gil took that one, Leo silver, and a Chinese kid Leo hadn’t met before then was bronze. Guang Hong was a cutie, and they exchanged social media right there on the ice. Seung Gil looked annoyed, but didn’t say anything.

Over the summer, Leo had a good time with Otabek and JJ in Canada, chatting with Guang Hong, Phichit, and Seung Gil on social media. Phichit and Guang Hong took to each other quickly as well, to Seung Gil’s annoyance. Leo took it as confirmation when Seung Gil told him he was coming out to Colorado for the first week of August. Why else would Seung Gil be there?

In his dream, Leo didn’t even pretend to be surprised. “Hi, Seung Gil. My family is going to hate you.”

“Probably. Most people do. As long as you don’t hate me, I don’t care.”

“Nope. Was I a jerk to you in your dream?”

“I can’t remember any time you’ve ever been a jerk, except that time you picked a fight with JJ.”

“That was to get him to leave Beks alone!” JJ could be a bit of an ass sometimes. He never meant to be, but he was. In that instance, he'd been teasing Otabek about his interest in Yuri.

“You were fine. Extremely surprised, but you weren’t a jerk about it. You did ask me to wait until you were eighteen to tell you.”

“That wasn’t about it being you. That’s a personal thing, if a younger soulmate had wanted me to come right away I’d have done it but I didn’t want anyone coming to me until now.”

“You don’t seem surprised now.”

“I’ve suspected for a while. Glad to have it confirmed.”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No. You didn’t tell me anything, and it’s not your fault I put together clues. I’m just hoping you’ll put up with my sisters. Espy can get annoying.”

“I’ll survive.”

“Speaking of annoying, what’s your deal with Guang Hong?”

“Jealousy. I couldn’t tell you you’re my soulmate, and you can’t have missed the crush he’s got on you.”

“He’ll get over it. I wasn’t going to do anything with someone who wasn’t my soulmate. If I hadn't been thinking it was you, maybe I'd have reciprocated the crush... in which case finding out it was you would have been a disappointment. He's cute, but you're mine.”


End file.
